jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Tooth Necklace
The 'Dragon Tooth Necklace ' is a magical dragon fanged necklace created by The Sorcerer as a form of mercy by giving Captain Chen a magic necklace preventing him from changing into the golden dragon as long as he wears it. Background History Captain Chen use to serve a sorcerer and was tasked with guarding his treasure. But soon Chen's greed played on him and he stole the treasure for himself. The sorcerer soon became aware of Chen's actions and punished him by turning him into a golden dragon. Chen soon returned the treasure but it didn't make a difference in what was done. However, the sorcerer showed some form of mercy by giving Chen a magic necklace preventing him from changing into the golden dragon as long as he wears it. Powers and abilities The Dragon Tooth Necklace most noticeably ability as reveled by Chen was to keep him from losing himself and rampaging as the golden dragon, preventing the transformation so long as he keeps it around his neck at all times. Role in the series The Dragon Tooth Necklace first appeared in the episode "The Golden Dragon". Captain Chen's ship was attacked by a golden dragon while sailing Cannonball Cove. Jake and his friends come aboard Chen's ship to help him on his feet. He soon explains to his new friends that he most recovers his stolen magical dragon tooth necklace which allows him to protect everyone from the golden dragon's wrath. Cubby guest that the dragon was the thief, but Chen knew it wasn't the dragon but a more despicable fiend, a pirate with a hook for a hand. Jake and his crew knew it had to be none other than Captain Hook. Jake and his forces attempt to confront Hook and forces and retrieve the necklace when the golden dragon attacks. Giving Hook the chance to flee with the necklace. But once the dragon chases Jake into a cave it soon disappears and Chen reappears lying on a rock, Captain Jake swung over to see if he was okay and when Chen woke up he greeted Jake he was feeling tired, Jake figured he needed to rest, Chen agreed that's what he needed. Once back aboard Bucky, Jake and his crew began to realize that Chen and the golden dragon are one and the same. Chen told his new friends of how he was cursed for his past mistakes and the necklace is the only thing that can prevent the dragon from attacking. Jake and his crew try another attempt to reclaim the necklace from Hook when Chen loses control once more. But during the chaos Hook finally gives up on the treasure believing no treasure is worth dealing with fire breathing terror allowing Jake to return the necklace to Chen turning him back into a pirate. Chen was grateful to Jake and his crew help and promises to return the favor one day. The Dragon Tooth Necklace reappears in the episode "The Forbidden City",still being worn by Captain Chen who has comes to ask Captain Jake and his crew for to help him find the Forbidden City which has a cure for his dragon curse. While journeying through the Forbidden City, Chen and Jake had to face various trials in order to find a means to return himself to normal. Unaware that Captain Hook and his scurvy crew have followed them to Forbidden City in hopes of plundering the city of its treasure. Gallery Hook-The Golden Dragon.jpeg Burned Captain.png Jake-The Golden Dragon01.jpg Jake-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Hook&Jake-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Golden Dragon-The Golden Dragon17.jpg Golden Dragon-The Golden Dragon19.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects